1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel intake nozzle and valve structure for the control of the spray pattern of water sprinkler heads, to a novel water deflection head, and to novel pop-up water sprinklers including such novel intake nozzle and valve structure and novel water deflection head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underground sprinkler systems for lawns and gardens are well known installations. These systems, when connected to a source of pressured water, permit spraying of a determined area. Conventional sprinkling systems require many different spray patterns. State of the art sprinklers today have been designed to provide a full circle spray pattern, three-quarter circle spray pattern, one-half circle spray pattern or a one-quarter circle spray pattern, each such spray pattern specifically spraying a particular segment of a full circle. These state of the art sprinklers are not adjustable and moreover, they are always a function of a circle, even if the entire periphery is not usually curved.
Patents have issued which proposed to provide improvements in lawn sprinkling heads. Examples of such patents are: Canadian Pat. No. 773,969 patented Dec. 19, 1967 by G. J. Dyck; Canadian Pat. No. 873,764, patented June 22, 1971 by G. J. Dyck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,446, patented Sept. 21, 1965, by G. J. Dyck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,322, patented Nov. 4, 1969, by G. J. Dyck; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,886, patented June, 30, 1970, by G. J. Dyck. These patents disclose sprinklers which provide either a one-half square spray pattern or a full square spray pattern, by the use of different individual sprinkler heads.